Resurrection
by Seeker Rose
Summary: AU. It's Easter and the only plan is to hunt for chocolate in the garden. Until there's a knock at the door. Not for the rest of his life did he expect to see the face that greeted him there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is a re-edit of a previous story i had uploaded and never finished. i had intended to stop writing, and after deleting my other stories, for some reason i felt i couldn't leave this one incomplete. this is a two part story.

 **disclaimer:** the characters belong to j k rowling and any other associated companies.

* * *

 **Resurrection**

April 2001

"Mummy, that's not your nose!"

"It's not? Oh no! … Is _this_ my nose?"

"No! That's a pig nose! Oink oink!"

"Aha! Oink oink that's right, Teddy! Well done!"

"Mummy being silly."

"Yes Mummy's being silly isn't she, Albie? Maybe she can have your noses instead!"

"Mummy!" "No!"

As Remus groggily made his way down the stairs, head throbbing and limbs stiff, he headed towards the location of the merriment- the living room. Normally the boisterous mornings now common in the Lupin household would brighten even his most sullen of moods. He usually considered the chaotic energy that surrounded his wife and children a bright way to start the day. However today with dizziness blurring his vision, he grimaced. Pausing in the doorway of the living room, a wave of nausea took over, and for the first time in a while he wished to still be in bed.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his wife, dressed in his red tartan pyjama shirt that fell almost to her knees, and hair the brightest orange crying with laughter as she dodged four tiny podgy hands. Their owners, dressed in matching Quidditch themed pyjamas, giggled hysterically as they tried to stop her from her tickling attack. With one boy pinned under each hand, she loudly kissed all over their happy faces and they squirmed away with cries of "Mummy". Observing in the doorway, he couldn't take his eyes off the scene and gave into a quiet chuckle. It soon became a muffled coughing fit, head throbbing, and when he looked up again he caught his wife smirking in his direction.

"Hey look who's up boys!"

Two wide-eyed faces looked in his direction. Remus gently smiled back.

"Daddy!"

Two little boys launched themselves towards him and he stooped to pick them up. His shoulder protested against the extra exercise and he blinked against the nausea, and then at the excruciating blue colour Teddy's hair had become. It was a trick the three year old has recently learnt he could semi-control, and like his mother, had the fascination of wanting to replicate every colour ever known. Judging by the big grin on his son's face at the effort, Remus had a feeling this was only the beginning of the mischief the boy had planned for them in the future.

"How are my boys this morning, hmm?"

Their youngest, Alastor, placed his head on his father's shoulder, the two year old clutching onto his dressing gown, which covered Remus's bare chest.

"We had, we… we had eggy wizards this morning Daddy!" Alastor grinned.

"Eggy wizards?"

"Yeah! And, and Mummy said we're going to hunt for chocolate in the garden later because, because you did when you were little" Teddy bounced with excitement.

"Chocolate eggs? That sounds fantastic."

"Mummy said it's, it's a Muggle special day, and your Mummy cele...celeb'ated it. I can't 'member," Teddy's face scrunched up as he thought. "Mummy… Mummy what day is it again?"

"It's Easter Sunday, sweetheart" Tonks replied.

"Yeah that"

"Are you, are, are you better, Daddy? The moon not makes you poorly no, no more?" Alastor asked, thumb in his mouth.

"Daddy's feeling much better now, Albie" Remus kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"Did Mummy give you a magical kiss? Mummy gives us magical kisses that make us better when we're poorly" Teddy tilted his head expectantly.

Just as she started to rise from the floor, Tonks suddenly fell back down laughing. "Mummy gave Daddy a _very_ magical kiss to make him feel better last night Ted…"

" _Dora_ " He could feel his ears turning red.

"Mummy's kisses are, are special Daddy. They make you better."

Breathless from laughing she clutched her side. "Yeah _Daddy,_ don't you forget it" she winked. "I have very smart, caring boys don't I? So I think my very smart, caring boys should put all their crayons away so we can get ready for some chocolate, hmm? And quick before Gem gets them! Go go go!"

With squeals of agreement, Remus chuckled as he placed the wriggling boys back on their feet. Tonks, walking to Remus, tapped their bottoms as they ran past to where everything was scattered. A scramble of limbs, crayons and loose parchments became a tornado of movement and watching he wasn't sure if it was actually becoming any tidier. Gemini, the black fuzzy old thing Tonks called a cat, peered around the sofa at the noise. She watched the boys as they hurriedly packed away, waiting for a crayon to be forgotten so she could enjoy her favourite pastime of destroying things left unattended by them.

"So, if a good old snogging session cures Lycanthropy, where have you been going every month since 1996 hmm?" purred Tonks, her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing his attention back to her.

He pulled her closer by the waist, gently stroking her side. "Sunday…"

"Mmhmm. You were asleep for most of yesterday and Friday. The flu you've had hasn't helped. Thought I'd let you sleep in late today. How are you feeling?" she rubbed his arms in comfort.

"But you had work yesterday. The boys… I'm so-"

"Your dad offered to watch them but I took the day off. Wasn't feeling too well in the morning myself so we had a nice day of watching films on Dad's old TV. The boys loved it."

Remus pulled back a bit, assessing his wife. Aside from her bright hair she had the faintest hint of dark circles and pale skin left as if she hadn't fully gone through with whatever morph she had planned. He placed a hand on her stomach, the tiniest baby bump starting to finally show.

"I was telling them stories and when I realised the date I told them how you used to celebrate Easter with your Mum and they became obsessed with chocolate eggs and the magical bunny" Tonks continued with a smile. "They're too little to properly understand but at least it's something from their Muggle sides they can do now."

"Are you okay? What's wro-"

"I'm fine. It's just a little morning sickness. Now how are _you_ feeling?"

Her tone implied a change of subject. Alastor arriving almost three months early and the memory of the weeks spent in St Mungo's following still had them both shaken two years later. Especially Tonks. With their third child on the way, Remus knew Tonks was petrified it could all happen again. But she'd never show it intentionally. No, he would just hear her feet hitting the wooden floor after pacing for a while, and then the predictable trip over their bedroom furniture in the night, unable to sleep. If he made even a hint into being awake or wanting to talk about it she'd just jump back into bed and curl into him.

Now staring into her almost black eyes, and his own head now housing what felt like a Quidditch match, he knew it wasn't the time to bring any concerns up. He would relent on his questions… for now. Today he would make it a fun day for the boys, as she wanted.

"Exhausted, but fine," he kissed her forehead. "Honest."

"Well if you're still achy, _Mummy_ can give you one of her _very_ _special_ kisses tonight?"

Remus smiled. "Hmm well I do feel a bit _sore_ …"

"Excellent' she grinned, and tilted her head up for a kiss, leading his chin down with her hand at the same time. He hummed in approval, squeezing her side as he deepened the kiss.

"Ew Mummy!" Teddy cried covering his eyes.

"Ewwww" Alastor cried, copying his older brother.

He could feel her laughter against his lips. She pulled away with a final exaggerated kiss, and walked over and scooped the boys into her arms.

"Right you cheeky boys, you're under arrest," they giggled as Remus watched his wife throw them over her shoulders. "Under the Ministry of Mummy and Daddy you are required to get washed and dressed. If you do not co-operate, punishment will be Mummy eating all the chocolate eggs."

"Nooooo" the boys cried.

"That means you too, Daddy!" Tonks winked at him as she walked past him and up the stairs. "There's a potion on the table for you that'll get rid of that headache before you head up."

"Thanks love. I'll be up in a bit."

"Oh and see if you can find any socks around. I think the boys got hold of the washing yesterday and gave them to Gem to play with…"

Heading into the kitchen, he flicked the kettle on. He took a seat at the table, rolling his neck and found comfort in the crack and the release of pressure. Tiredness hit him like a Bludger now he had a moment to think about it. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep. But he wouldn't ruin the day Tonks had planned for the boys. They had such excitement on their faces at the prospect of hunting for chocolate, and he refused to allow the moon and a simple cold affect that. He rubbed his eyes, hoping a cup of tea and the potion would reenergise him. About to take a gulp of the potion, he pressed the bottle to his lips when the doorbell rang.

Not expecting visitors, he quickly downed the potion and placed the bottle on the table. He stood, knees cracking, and walked down the hallway to the front door. Checking his reflection in the mirror on the wall, he tried to make himself look presentable enough, tying his dressing gown together and fixing his hair a bit, not knowing whom to expect.

Not for the rest of his life did he expect to see the face that greeted him at the door.

"… Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "Hello Moony."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** this became a much bigger piece than i intended. i've had this chapter semi-written for way over a year, but could never quite get it finished the way i had intended. but now this story finally has a second part. i do have a lot of unfinished bits for a bonus part so if you'd like to read it leave a review, and i hope you enjoy resurrection.

 **disclaimer:** the characters belong to j k rowling and any other associated companies.

* * *

 **Resurrection**

April 2001

He didn't know how he had ended up in the middle of the Australian Outback. It was all a bit fuzzy. The last thing he could recall was Harry's face before he was engulfed by… Well, he couldn't remember what exactly but it had been overwhelmingly soothing. It was all he could concentrate on before he found himself stuck in the middle of nowhere. Accompanied with a headache to rival the very worst of any hangover he'd ever had before.

After walking for miles it wasn't until he found a newspaper in a lonely run-down shop, that he realised where he was. And almost five years had passed.

As he sat on the stairs of the shop's porch, he stared out at the vast desert landscape in a daze. If it was one thing Sirius Black knew well, it was the importance of time. Five years. _Five years!_ To already have missed a huge portion of his life and now to have missed more infuriated him. So much must have happened in those missing years. He'd been in the middle of something… the Department of Mysteries… Harry!

Without knowing what lay before him, he disapparated away; thinking of the one person he knew he could rely upon to help get some answers.

* * *

For a moment, Sirius wondered if he had travelled in time again. Still an unassuming house, its location just outside of the wizarding village in Yorkshire had made the house the perfect place for the feigning ordinary owner. Hidden in plain sight, no one would have ever suspected a wizard, let alone a werewolf, had inhabited its walls. And that was its intention.

But it wasn't how he remembered it. As he stood at the gate observing, he considered the house was definitely looking more homely, less dilapidated than it had been the last time he was here. The roof had all its slates, the front lawn no longer overgrown, and the broken window on the bottom floor had been repaired. Regrettably the latter had been his fault. Well, paws were a bit useless when needing to knock on locked doors to get the resident's attention. Especially when the instruction was to lie low. He'd had to be inventive.

Moving past that thought, noting the fresh coat of violet paint on the front door, there was definitely someone taking much better care of the place now than Remus had in 1995. There was even a mixture of bright red flowers in a black and white striped pot beside the front door. He shook his head nervously at the colours as he walked up the path, swearing to Merlin he hoped the person who had only ever associated with shades that made him blend in with a crowd still resided here. After all, he wasn't feeling having to deal with the whole "recently resurrected convicted criminal" on a stranger's doorstep reaction. It wasn't a venture that tended to go well. On balance, maybe he should change into Padfoot. He'd get a much better reaction as the shaggy dog.

A small crack on the top step as he climbed the three to the door reminded him of a very similar one at another former Lupin house. He smirked at the memory of a bunch of graduated Marauders returning to sleep off an epic celebratory pub-crawl across Britain. He could practically hear James singing that crass song they'd found hilarious at the top of his lungs to the early morning Welsh sun. Then he'd completely missed the first step, taking an oblivious Remus with him and causing him to smash his face on the step, breaking his nose. So drunk to comprehend what had happened they had all dissolved into hysterics. That was until a quite alarmed Hope Lupin had dragged them all in, preceded to hand over her husband's stash of potions to find something to sober them up, ask Sirius- who seemed the first more clear-headed- to fix her son's nose, and then corrected James on the actual lyrics to the song he was screeching which turned out to be a Muggle drinking song, all whilst making them tea and toast. From that moment Sirius had been a little bit in awe of Hope Lupin.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door, and waited. There was no answer, and as he pressed his ear to the door he heard no approaching footsteps. Not wanting to lose bravado he tried again. No answer, though he could definitely here a kettle boiling. He stepped back, staring at the door, and noticed a small bell off to the side.

The man who opened the door only confirmed to Sirius that he might have travelled into the past instead. His friend looked years younger than he had previously. Despite being a hair shade greyer and looking like he'd recently been through a full moon, he looked less tired and wasn't so as uncomfortably thin, as Sirius was used to seeing his friend. With a hint of laughter lines and a bit of beard stubble, Remus had never looked more like Lyall Lupin in his life. Life seemed to have been, for the moment, good to him.

Sirius's smile split his face as his thanked Merlin he'd found the right person. Yet Remus stood motionless, the slight movement of his chest as he breathed the only giveaway he wasn't some illusion. He looked at Sirius as if he has seen a ghost. Appropriate really, he thought, given the situation.

"… Sirius?"

"Hello Moony."

There was silence. The two men stood facing each other for several minutes. At one point Remus seemed to stop breathing, and his complexion turned a ghastly shade of white. He started to worry his friend would keel over, and before Sirius could feel awkward at the silence he clapped and rubbed his hands together and plastered his face with the smile that could charm anyone.

"Well, as lovely as this is, it's usually considered polite to invite your friends in, especially one that's-"

BANG. He was immediately thrown to the floor, his head smashing painfully on the stone path. As his words bought Remus' mind out of his stupor, he found a wand poking into his neck, slamming and holding his head against the stone again. Through the dizziness he could make out the fury in the green eyes of a brother in all but blood.

Well… this wasn't the welcome back party he was expecting.

"For Godric's sake, Remus!"

Remus towered over him, breathing heavy. The aim of his wand never once faltered from the spot between Sirius's eyes. His friend's own eyes weren't quite looking at him, but seemed to be assessing him all the same. "I'm quite impressed with this one. It certainly _is_ creative, took me by surprise to be honest. Congratulations."

"What-"

"Please," Sirius thought he could actually hear the eye roll Remus delivered too. "You feel committed to sending me the opinionated letters of your readers, which I'll admit, the first hundred touched a nerve, but now the others are quite humorous to read. You continuously invade the privacy of not only me, but also others associated with me, and _now_ you come to my house disguised as my dead best friend. Truly I commend your persistence. Believe me when I say I am slightly enthralled. This _is_ a new low for such a _prestigious_ newspaper."

Sirius shook his head, trying to comprehend the rushed words Remus was quietly saying. "Remus… it's me, I swear."

"I'm going to ask nicely one last time for I fear I won't manage it the next. I want you to leave, now."

The threat in his tone took Sirius by surprise. Heavily panting, there was a carefully neutral expression plastered on his face that held back the almost invisible spark of anger and hurt Sirius could see in his eyes. He had only seen such a fierce look directed at him once before. He started to feel panic rise. Rational, logical Remus was never going to believe him like this. _Not if he's been having some trouble from The Daily Prophet again,_ he thought.

The tip of Remus's wand was now painfully poking into his throat. If it had been the other way around Sirius was positive the poor bloke would have been hit with charm after charm until he scarpered. With only a throbbing head and a bruised spot on his neck, he had to applaud him for his restraint. His patience would only last so long though. There was no plausible way of convincing him of his identity. But there had to be something...

Suddenly, Remus let his arms go limp, and with one final glare he strode away back to the house. Relaxing from the pressure, Sirius took a few breaths and scrambled to stand on his feet. He had to act fast.

"It looks outrageous but I-I can prove it. I don't know how it's possible but I can prove it _is_ me, Remus, truly."

Remus froze. The pause was a good sign, he thought.

"Just hear me out. Remus, please."

He watched his friend's head turn to the side, avoiding eye contact. Taking this as a go ahead to continue speaking, Sirius slowly began to stand and edge closer to Remus.

"I know you're a werewolf-"

A puff of air left Remus's lips as he turned back to the house.

"Bitten at four! Just before your birthday. Your dad said something to Greyback and-"

"Any ministry member can look in my file at the Registry, and it has been printed many times by yourselves. It's far from private knowledge. Everyone made sure of that."

"Wait, wait. Um," he paused to think. "A tattoo! On your chest… you went underground in the first Order, and one of Greyback's playthings forced a tattoo on you. Said you should know whom you belong to… oh Merlin what was it now? It was so dire; it looked like a child's scribble. Remember when I said it was a good job you're so uptight and never get your chest out?"

Remus halted his movements, and Sirius allowed himself a smile. It was working.

"And when we found out, we all got stupidly drunk and I suggested we get tattoos too? Only you couldn't tattoo over it, and you were so drunk we convinced you to get the moon cycle on your inner arm. I thought it would be ironic as hell, and- and I got the word Padfoot across my chest too. It hurt like hell. Your Mum threw a fit. She hit the three of us with her slipper. Remember?"

"How… this is cruel." Remus's eyes had closed, and he rubbed subconsciously at the place of the unwanted tattoo. "Please, leave."

"No, wait." His mind was whirring, trying to find some memory or knowledge. Just something that would prove his identity. Then it came to him. The most obvious thing he could prove. _How_ had he not thought of it first!

"I solemnly swear..."

The words barely passed his lips as more than a whisper. As his eyes closed, he felt the disorientating twinge of his body craving the shaggy black dog form his mind had already accepted. His view of the world became greyer and smaller, and he felt the want to not only just use his legs to stand on, but his arms as well. He gave a shudder as the black fur of Padfoot sprouted all over his body.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but the process always knocked Sirius off balance. Recalculating his new body took a moment to figure out, but he didn't have that time if he wanted to… what was it he needed to do, yes…prove his identity. He saw the man- no Remus- rub a hand over his face, and Sirius gave a bark to grab his attention.

 _Come on Moony, it's me._

Not a breath escaped his body as he watched Remus expectantly. Swiftly, Remus raised his head, and his body span around to face Sirius with a look of utter disbelief. Sirius sat, tilting his head to the side and trying to pull off a smug look that he knew that right now, as Padfoot, wouldn't be as satisfying. He transformed back, and raised his arms slightly in surrender. As if he were dealing with a scared animal. Again the irony didn't pass Sirius, as he gave a huff of laughter at the absurd situation.

"I don't know how it happened, mate. But it's me. I'm back."

The only movement from Remus were his eyes; they scanned the man stood in front of him, as if seeing him for the first time, as if the joke would be over any moment.

"Sirius?"

He nodded.

"I don't, um… what in the, how-"

"I'd love to hear you continue to blather on, it's quite pleasing to not hear you have anything witty or sarcastic to say right now, you know. But I think your neighbours are starting to get nosey, and I've apparently been gone for a decent number of years," he smirked. "Plus I'd really love something strong to drink right now, and you look like you could use a sit down at least."

A half bewildered smile lit up Remus's face. "Right… of course. You'd best come in."

Sirius followed Remus to the door and as Remus let him past, he placed a hand on his shoulder. They grinned to each other and within seconds the two were wrapped in a tight hug, two long lost brothers reuniting after so many years a part. Again. He squeezed Remus tighter.

"You've been missed, Padfoot, truly" said Remus quietly, as he let Sirius through the kitchen door. "It's good to have you back."

"You could've dressed up a bit for me, you know, put a shirt on at least. I imagined something grander for my big arrival. You know, fireworks, dancing ladies…" He said taking a seat at the table and propping his feet up on another chair regally.

"Well it isn't every morning your supposedly dead best friend turns up on your doorstep," Remus responded, heading straight to a small cupboard where he pulled out a glass and a half filled bottle of Ogden's. "I wasn't expecting needing to wear my best robes and roll out a red carpet when I awoke this morning. I apologise, the thought never occurred to me. Next time maybe send a 15 minute warning?"

Sirius laughed as Remus placed the bottle and glass next to Sirius, and turned back to the kettle and he watched his friend take a bit more care than needed as he made himself a tea. He could almost hear the cogs whirring in Remus' head as he watched his back, trying to comprehend the reality of Sirius' return. Even Sirius doubted that as logical of a person as Remus was that he'd be able to find a plausible answer. Well, thought Sirius, he wasn't the only one. He was having some difficulty himself.

"Same old Moony, sarcastic right to the bone," he lifted his glass in a salute, then downed the liquid in one swift gulp. "Some things never change."

Remus sat down, his mug held steady in his hand. He sipped carefully, and closed his eyes. Sirius watched his every move, even as he poured himself another measure. He tried to sneak a look around the kitchen for clues about the life now led by the man sat across from him. But everything on first glance was customary to the Remus he knew. A pile of books with a stack of parchment and quills were sat waiting to be continued with at the other end of the table, and a noticeboard next to the lunar calendar by the kitchen door was dotted with little reminders of things to get or names of dark creature books that had intrigued him. Some, he saw, were written in a distinctly feminine scrawl. _Interesting… and was that a child's drawing?_

"I don't even know… I cannot begin- Oh boy," Sirius turned his attention back to Remus as he stuttered.

He was smiling to himself at his lack of words as he ran a hand through his hair, making some strands stick up at odd angles. Sirius held up his glass and downed another; grimacing at the sting it left in his throat. Trusty Ogden's, always there to soothe his nerves. He placed the glass down and looked to Remus, wondering how he could possibly start this conversation. Remus seemed to take this as some sort of encouragement, and Sirius raised his eyebrows when a murmured "fuck it" escaped Remus' lips as he poured a hefty amount of the firewhiskey into his tea and took a gulp. Watching him set the mug back on the table; Sirius was dumbfounded at just how much better he really did look upon closer inspection. They could have been twenty years younger waiting for missions from the Order and talking about work and girls- well whoever Sirius' latest conquest was. Not over forty about to discuss how one of them was seemingly back from the dead.

"There is quite a lot I want to say, and ask. But I don't want to overwhelm you. Or me for that matter really… well, what do you even say to someone who for all intents and purposes was deceased? And it seems I can't find the words to even-"

"Mate, I don't even know where to begin or explain myself…"

They grinned to each other at their own ineptness. How could he even explain the situation he found himself in when he couldn't begin to fathom what exactly had happened?

"When I found myself in Australia rather than the Ministry, I didn't know what to think, what to do. I still don't."

"Australia?"

"In the middle of Merlin nowhere too. Took me ages to find some sort of information as to where and when I was. I was too dizzy to apparate at first. And finding out I'd missed another five years of life," Sirius drowned his drink again. "It seems like life loves giving me a kick in the balls. Keeping me on my toes and all that."

 _Didn't it just_ , he thought. But now he'd at least found Remus, he desperately needed to know Harry was fine, and priority to talk about how he'd got himself into this mess was slowing dwindling.

"There's a lot of information I'm sure you would like to know. And I'm afraid I don't think I can explain most, actually I don't know if I can explain anything at all. I-I will try. But I need to know first- tell me that Harry is… tell me he's safe."

"Harry is fine, absolutely fine." Remus smiled, filling Sirius with comfort. "Engaged to Ginny Weasley actually. He's become a truly remarkable man, Sirius. Almost-"

"21, if that newspaper I found is correct," he smiled wistfully. He'd missed so much. "But engaged though? Blimey… and the war? Are we still…?"

Remus smiled. "It's over."

"What?" Sirius' heart paused a beat.

"Over. Almost three years now. There was a final battle at Hogwarts, Harry…" his eyes held a darker tone, which Sirius reminded himself to probe about another time. "Sirius, Harry did it. Voldemort's gone, and for good this time. You would have been so proud of him."

"Bloody hell" Sirius sat back in his chair, taking another sip of his drink. _Gone? Over?_ His pride for Harry was strong, that boy was extraordinary, and he couldn't stop the grin on his face. Or think of a reply to the news he'd wanted to hear since he first joined the order. "Bloody hell."

Sirius was stuck in a pensive silence as Remus topped up both his glass and mug. He tried his best to listen intently to the details Remus was providing him with to catch up on all that had happened since that fateful day at the Department of Mysteries, but it was all swirling around in his mind in incomplete morose thoughts.

All the battles, the take over of the Ministry, all of the good people they'd lost along the way, now just memories of a history to learn from and never repeat. There was still a way to go in repairing the damage Voldemort's reign had caused to Wizarding society, according to Remus. But Remus assured him the rebuilding and changes in law already brought on by Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic had made a vast improvement to a life the two men at the kitchen table had only really known. They were the phoenix rising from the ashes so to speak, and Sirius laughed heartily sloshing his firewhisky as his friend took a sip of his drink, hiding a smirk behind his mug at the awful use of the phrase.

"Harry is visiting later this afternoon, actually. You must want to see him. I-I can take you to their house now though if you want to go now?" Remus stood and placed his empty mug in the sink.

His words sobered Sirius up immediately. He was desperate to see the boy. It had been the main thought in his mind since he found that newspaper. And as tempting as the offer was to instantly see his godson like he had planned, he had noticed throughout Remus' retelling of events that it had been general observations of the war and its aftermath. Remus had not given away one single piece of information about his life now. Sirius knew nothing about how he had lived the last five years. Surely his life as a werewolf had to be a little easier in this new world they were building.

Looking at his friend's face as he watched him lean against the sink almost a bit too casually, with reservation in his eyes, he tried to imagine the life Remus had been living post war. There was obviously some trouble with the Prophet he hadn't mentioned yet, and in this light as Remus crossed his arms he could now see a curiously defined indent on his ring finger he was _dying_ to ask about.

"Thank you, I do really want to see him… but not just yet," Sirius placed his feet back up on the chair across him. "If he's coming here later like you said I'll scare the kid then. Merlin knows I'll be needing your support if he reacts anything like you."

He saw Remus let out a breath in relief as he sat back down. "There was a selfish part of me hoping you would say that," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "The full moon was a couple days ago and I don't think I have any energy left to hold him back from any potential attack."

"Which brings me on quite nicely to you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know a damn thing my friend had done in these last five years before gallivanting off?"

"This is giving me a great sense of de ja vu Padfoot."

"Yes, Moony, but that conversation required twelve years worth of catching up, not five. So it'll be a much smaller, more pleasant conversation hopefully." He grinned. "So how has life been treating Old Moony, aye?"

The look that appeared on Remus' face made Sirius smile in surprise. He looked giddy. A wide grin threatened to split his face in two and giving a chuckle, ran a hand through his hair. Remus practically looked boyish, and happy, a rare look he had barely seen on him. It brought back many images of four boys talking about exploits and the latest girl over many Butterbeers that Sirius ducked his head, not wanting to disrupt Remus' happiness in this moment. Taking a breath, he lifted his head again and gestured with his glass for Remus to answer.

"Aside from the whole lycanthropy… fantastic actually."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Being a man of very little optimism, he'd never heard Remus Lupin describe his life as fantastic before. Not one to complain and moan either, he honestly couldn't even remember the werewolf saying anything other than 'fine'. Smirking, he eyed Remus over the glass as he paused ready to take a sip as it reached his lips.

"So what will you answer first hmm? The reason why the Prophet have another issue with you or who the unlucky witch is that managed to lock you down?"

It was a reflex look from Remus down and a touch to his hand that had Sirius grinning. "I'm not wearing my ring… how-"

"Please Moony, you wound my intelligence," he smirked at the raised eyebrow he received. "Aside from what I've seen so far that did make me wonder, including that very fetching indent on your finger you keep touching, there's some _rather lovely_ raunchy underwear in that basket by the washer thingy that I don't think is quite your taste. Or it could be, I'm not to judge your kinks…"

A hearty laugh erupted from Remus, and he ran a hand over his face, blushing. "I don't imagine she's going to be best pleased that your keen senses have spotted them in particular."

He couldn't catch what Remus muttered under his breath with an amused huff after that, so he chose to ignore it. Taking another sip of whisky, he winced as it hit the back of his throat. "So do tell then, I want to know."

Remus looked down at his clasped hands. When he finally lifted his head again the look on his face let Sirius know he was up to no good. _The sarcastic bastard_ , Sirius thought. He could never resist the opportunity to wind him up.

"Well the Prophet got hold of some rumours flying around that a few weeks back Minevra approached me with the proposition to replace Flitwick as Charms Professor in September whilst he takes a year away for research. It's true, of course, but I haven't made a decision yet, so Merlin knows how they know. Understandably again there are a few not happy about the decisions, but the letters I get have started to become a good laugh," he smiled. "We read them on an evening, the more dull over a glass of wine. The colourful ones I save to make us laugh when her day's been stressful."

The use of "we" and the softness of his voice as his spoke of his wife made Sirius pause. His own mouth betrayed him with a soft smile, it would render the comeback he had useless.

"Don't be a prat- it's fantastic news of course. You loved teaching and you're mad not to have already said yes. But you know that's not what I was asking," he leaned forward. "So go on, spill. The last time I- well, I was trying to convince you to get your leg over a very willing Tonks and you were denying your feelings for her… and now you're a married man! What happened there?"

"Well I was trying to delay the inevitable 'I told you so' as actually you're not going to believe it-"

"Love before you come up- wait, Remus is that Harry alre-holy shit…"

Her wand was out and pointing directly at his chest before she even managed to nearly hit the floor out of shock. His arms automatically went up in surrender and he stood, edging his way backwards towards the cabinets. Tonks' long bob became a fiery red colour, and he was currently relieved she hadn't followed Mad Eye's 'shoot first, ask questions later' reaction. Though she was ready for it. As Remus calmly helped her stand properly, she seemed to grow a little taller, her wand never leaving its focus on him. Not even when she turned her head to Remus once he whispered her name, bristling with an emotion in her eyes Sirius couldn't place.

He watched their interaction; mildly fascinated in the way his hand lay flat on her stomach, his thumb slowly stroking her, or in the way she seemed to lean into his body, their faces turned close together and speaking softly he could barely make sense of anything they were saying. And he tried to piece this together with how he knew them from his present. She morphing a blush away when he sat next to her at a meeting or he finding any way he could to be partnered with her only to completely deny it whenever Sirius teased him about his fixation with his cousin. It seemed miles away from the couple that stood before him now.

Just another example of how much time had past.

Remus' reassurances must have worked for when she next looked at him her whole demeanour changed to disbelief and hope. Like she was seeing him properly for the first time. She was now gripping her husband's hand still on her in a vice like grip. Yet her wand in the other never left its mark.

"Sirius?"

"Hello Tonksie" he lowered his arms and held them open.

She still looked hesitant. "What were your last words to me before we left for the Ministry that day you, you…"

"Something along the lines of asking you to keep the noise down when you finally ravish Moony senseless in celebration once we got back 'cause the pair of you were doing my head in with your friendly flirting. I see you followed my advice."

They grinned at each other.

"So uh, do you mind lowering your wand? I don't think I can take another _Lupin_ throwing me to the floor today."

Quick as a flash she had walked over and was crushing him in a hug. He found himself holding onto her just as tight, realising just how happy he was she was here, another friend to have survived the war, as well as having made his best friend happy. Squeezing her tighter for a moment, he hoped she knew it.

"I'm so glad you're here," she pulled back first and he was surprised to find she was wiping away tears with a laugh. "Sorry, I've got your shirt all wet."

A quick glance to his shoulder showed a damp patch. He winked at her. "If you wanted me in a wet shirt, you only had to ask."

"Careful now, Padfoot. That's my expectant wife you're talking to" Remus was practically smirking as he rested against the doorframe, folding his arms.

Sirius held Tonks at arms length, scanning her. He beamed. "You're-

"Yeah!"

"Bloody hell, congratulations! I thought Lily was mad to reproduce with a Marauder, you're just as bad" he hugged her again before walking to Remus doing the same. "Merlin! A little sprog on the way, I never thought I'd see the day Moony!"

"We-"

"Don't. Don't say anything. I'll be back" and with that she sped past Remus, sharing a look with him Sirius didn't understand, and he could hear the hurried footsteps up the stairs before the sound faded out. Remus was still smiling in the direction he'd just watched his wife go. When he turned back to Sirius, he gave a shrug.

"I'm not going to ruin it, but she's definitely planning on giving you a heart attack."

"Another surprise? Bloody hell I don't think I can handle much more, what-"

"No don't make me spoil it, she'd curse me if she didn't get to show off."

"It's not a pet dog is it? Was I that replaceable?" he joked.

"Turns out we're more cat people apparently. Well that's what I'm told every time that decrepit cat attacks me."

"Gemini? That thing is still alive?"

"Unfortunately" Remus laughed.

"So you've got the house, the wife, the kid on the way" Sirius shook his head in amazement, sitting back down on a chair. "Why you're practically domesticated you old wolf."

"It was bound to happen eventually, what with all your constant nagging" he jested, though the look on his face clearly showed he was delighted.

"I'll save the 'I told you so' for now. You don't know how happy this makes me, how happy this would have made them, seeing you like this."

There was no need to elaborate on 'them', for they both knew who they were both thinking of. Remus, now having joined him again at the table, he leant across and patted his arm before grabbing a glass. He paused to drink, staring down into the liquid as if in thought. Knowing his friend had something to say, he waited patiently, taking a sip of his own firewhisky.

"I put her through the worst, Pads, at the beginning. She told me she loved me after you- and, and it was great for weeks. But I had to go underground again, and I-I thought she deserved better. But she was the one bright light in my life and I couldn't let her go in the end, I tried, but she wouldn't let me go either. I was selfish, I still am. Yet I've never been happier, and I think she is too."

"You only have to look at her face, Remus-"

"Lily told me the once in Divination she saw me in the future sitting on a sofa with a newspaper with my wife drinking coffee besides me reading with me, and a couple of kids playing on the floor. And I scoffed at her. I told her it was more likely her family she was imagining, watching Uncle Remus entertaining the Potter children. But now I'm living in the exact dream she had for me, and it's thanks to Dora. She's given me everything, my children, a home, _her_ … and it's even better than I could have imagined."

"Child _ren_?"

"Uhm..."

There was suddenly a louder sound of movement and whispering on the stairs and Remus seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and light up in expectation. Sirius looked up to the doorway and he huffed in shock. Never had he expected the sight that greeted him in the doorway. Two little boys, the smaller a replica of his mother held on to her tightly with one thumb in his mouth, whilst the elder looked like his father, though his hair unexpectedly changed from a dark green to black upon the site of him. Little faces both curious looked at the stranger in front of them. The eldest wiggled free of Tonks' grip and scrambled into his father's lap. Remus stroked his son's hair out of his face and smiled back at his friend. For one of the few times in his life, Sirius was rendered speechless.

"Daddy, he looks like your friend… from that photo," Teddy whispered.

"Teddy, Albie…" Tonks said excitedly. "Say hello to your Uncle Sirius."

"Hello" "Hi Uncle Sirius"

Uncle Sirius. He smiled.


End file.
